Yume no Genkaku
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: Un sueño, una ilusión inexistente e irreal que no es tan importante si se compara con la realidad. Pero a Madotsuki sus sueños le mostraban su realidad. Ella vivía en su ilusión.
1. Kazu no Sekai

¡Hola! Me ha parecido interesante escribir un fic sobre Yume Nikki, me encanta este juego y pienso que merece tener más fics sobre él. Tengo pensado ir escribiendo sobre cómo Madotsuki visita los diferentes mundos, encontrando mensajes escondidos sobre su pasado (inventado por mí pero basado en las teorías más conocidas sobre él). Así que seguramente será algo largo y puede ser incluso un poco tedioso a veces, pero aún así, espero que a quien lo lea le guste.

Sobre el título del fic, "Yume no Genkaku" significa "Ilusión de Sueño", y se llama así porque yo veo los sueños como una ilusión de nuestra mente. El título del capítulo, "Kazu no Sekai", significa "Mundo de Número", supongo que ya se entiende por qué viene.

Como ya he dicho, me basaré en diferentes teorías hechas por los fans para explicar el pasado de Madotsuki o la importancia de los diferentes personajes.

**Yume Nikki fue creado por Kikiyama, no es mío.**

Ya no me enrollo más. Sólo espero que los fans de Yume Nikki que lean esto pasen un buen rato leyendo sobre el juego y les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Yume no Genkaku<strong>

**Capítulo 1 - Kazu no Sekai**

Para la mayoría de personas, el día empieza cuando se despiertan. Al levantarse, su humor puede cambiar dependiendo de si ha tenido un sueño agradable, una pesadilla, o simplemente no ha soñado nada. Los sueños son y han sido siempre algo complementario, una distracción para cuando la mente está en calma. La gente no le da mucha importancia, pues a veces ni se acuerda de lo que han soñado. Aquellos que recuerdan sus sueños, se entretienen recorriéndolos en sus recuerdos una vez despiertos; los que han disfrutado de su sueño lo cuentan a sus amigos, aunque muchas veces se adornan las partes que no recuerdan, como un bonito envoltorio que cubre un papel rasgado; en cambio, si despiertan de una pesadilla, quizá se levantan asustados por haber sido perseguidos por el monstruo de su subconsciente, tal vez un espectro, un fantasma, o puede que una gran bestia, carente de belleza a simple vista, pero con una profundidad en sus palabras que va más allá de la belleza, revelando algo de ti mismo que aún estaba escondido en el fondo de tu alma; también hay quien se levanta agotado, pues a pesar de haber descansado el cuerpo, su mente ha participado es una gran batalla, junto a los griegos o los romanos, o en su mundo fantástico, después de haber irrumpido al castillo del enemigo en medio de la noche, en busca de su amada princesa, aquella que sólo existe en su subconsciente y de la cual nunca recuerda ni siquiera el color de cabello o su nombre, tan solo su largo vestido de un blanco inmaculado.

Pero, por supuesto, los pensamientos de la gente se apartan de lo vivido en la noche al tener algo en qué centrar su atención, desde vestirse hasta empezar un examen o atender al ordenador que hay delante de sus ojos. Porque, al fin y al cabo, un sueño es una simple ilusión que vives de noche en tu mente, aún sin haber ningún ilusionista cerca de ti. Al igual que si en el desierto, tus ojos cansados y tu mente agotada logran vislumbrar un oasis en la lejanía, por mucho que esa vista te llene por dentro, no se consigue nada persiguiéndola, tan solo más cansancio; pues un espejismo no expresa la verdadera realidad, la cual siempre se forma de dunas, fina arena que se desliza entre tus dedos, que te quema la piel de día, siendo iluminado por un sol ardiente y cruel, así como te hiela el alma de noche, cuando la luna la ilumina dándole un matiz plateado, frío y lejano.

Un sueño, una ilusión inexistente e irreal que no es tan importante comparado con la realidad. Pues lo que importa es lo que haces cuando estás despierto, ¿o no?

A pesar de eso, siempre hay excepciones y Madotsuki era una de ellas; para ella, no era importante la hora del día, si era de mañana o de noche, si era invierno o verano. El mundo real no tenía importancia, ya no después de haberlo perdido todo. La única razón por la que seguía viviendo era su mundo interior. Tres segundos le bastaban para que su mente se trasladara a un lugar fantástico y, a la vez, tenebroso. No le importaba la realidad, era feliz en sus sueños, persiguiendo la difusa, pero al mismo tiempo, clara ilusión que residía en su mente, logrando alcanzar por fin, en la oscuridad de la noche, oasis que tan lejos parecía antes.

Al principio, sus sueños se disipaban cuando despertaba y ya no volvía a saber nada de ese mundo, pues la siguiente vez, todo había cambiado. Pero, hacía poco, Madotsuki había conseguido controlar sus sueños dentro de las posibilidades de estos, para así soñar siempre con el mismo mundo, ese mundo que le llevaba a diferentes lugares listos para ser explorados.

La joven Madotsuki se levantó de su escritorio al terminar de escribir el sueño de esa noche. Su diario de sueños, con una bonita portada donde se podía leer en el alfabeto hiragana las palabras "Yume Nikki" seguía allí intacto, pero con una página más escrita.

Madotsuki pasó si vista por su habitación. Fuera, en la terraza, se podía observar un cielo azulado, con algunas nubes surcándolo como navíos piratas en un mar, como lágrimas en unos ojos azules de alguna persona desconocida para ella. Observó los cojines tirados por la habitación, ni se molestó en recogerlos. Se sentó en uno de ellos, delante de la televisión, para jugar un rato al "Nasu", un juego quizá un poco desesperante y monótono, pero entretenido al fin y al cabo, si se trataba de pasar el tiempo.

Estuvo jugando unos minutos, pero pronto se hartó. Apagó la consola y dio algunos pasos inútiles por la habitación. Se detuvo delante de la puerta que daba a la salida de su cuarto. Su mirada abandonó la típica expresión de aburrimiento con la que siempre miraba al mundo, pasando a ser de tristeza y melancolía. Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Sólo podía hacer una cosa para distraerse, como siempre: dormir, caer en su profundo sueño, dejar envolverse por esa ilusión.

Sin prisa, se dirigió a su cama. No se quitó la ropa, prefería ir vestida en su sueño. No era muy buena idea ir desnuda en ese mundo, podía resultar peligroso, más de lo que ya era. Porque, en verdad, aunque quizá no podía dañar su cuerpo, sí podía dañar su alma.

Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, quedando como un bultito en la cama. Cerró los ojos con pesadez. No tenía sueño, pero ya era hábil en dormirse voluntariamente y en poco tiempo.

Así fue, a los tres segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos, se encontraba ya dentro de su ilusión, su subconsciente. Como siempre, apareció en la terraza de su casa. El cielo había cambiado, ahora era negro, sólo oscuridad. Al fondo podía verse algo de color marrón, aunque no era importante descubrir si en realidad se trataba de algo, o simplemente era parte del sueño ilusorio, algo abstracto. No se demoró más en el balcón y entró a su habitación. Todo seguía igual, su cama, su televisión, su armario, los cojines en el suelo… ¿Todo? No, había algo distinto, faltaba su consola con el "Nasu". Pero eso no era relevante; en ese mundo no necesitaba jugar para pasar el rato. Al contrario, tenía algo mejor que hacer, y jugar era lo de menos.

Madotsuki pasó al lado de la televisión y la encendió. Tal como esperaba, la pantalla se volvió negra con un extraño símbolo blanco en el centro. La apagó, pues seguro que eso no sería de ninguna utilidad. Fue hacia la puerta para salir de esa habitación. Esta vez, no dudó, su mirada continuó siendo la misma de siempre y no negó. Abrió la puerta y salió de ahí.

Ahora se encontraba en una gran y amplia sala. El suelo, si eso podía llamarse suelo, era todo negro, adornado con diferentes dibujos que recordaban en cierta manera a antiguas civilizaciones. Delante suyo tenía doce puertas muy diferentes, dispuestas en círculo, como si fuera un crómlech de la edad del metal. Así, contando la puerta de su espalda, que llevaba de vuelta a su habitación, la sala contenía trece puertas.

Madotsuki avanzó hacia el círculo. Se detuvo en el centro y observó todas las puertas. Cada una tenía un diseño muy distinto a las otras, lo que hacía que todas le llamaran la atención. ¿A cuál podía ir? Ya tendría tiempo de explorarlas todas, así que debía ir una por una. En el sueño anterior, había elegido ir a una puerta con un aspecto extravagante, pues tenía un marco de color lila y puntos brillantes que cambiaban de color. Le había llevado a un mundo bastante extraño, donde todo estaba hecho de neón; los seres que lo habitaban, las esculturas… Todo era neón. Madotsuki, para recordar bien sus sueños, los seres que encontraba y los lugares que visitaban, había decidido poner nombre a todo, así que a ese divertido lugar de neón decidió llamarle "Mundo de Neón", sin complicarse mucho la vida en buscar un nombre original, ¿para qué, si no hacía falta?

Esos animales, objetos, o quizá pequeños monstruos a la vista de otros, que habitaban en el Mundo de Neón, emitían sonidos guturales tan diferentes como su apariencia. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que uno de esos seres le había dado algo parecido a un efecto que podía usar cuando quisiera, llamado obviamente "Neón".

Madotsuki decidió probar qué hacía ese efecto. Al momento vio que su piel se iluminaba como si fuera de neón, y que su vista iba cambiando a diferentes colores: rojo primero, azul después, amarillo…

Una vez ya había visto las funciones del efecto Neón, se lo quitó y lo 'guardó'. Decidió ir a la puerta que estaba arriba del Mundo de Neón. Tenía un diseño gris, como hecha de metal, con un botón rojo en medio. Abrió la puerta y pasó a través de ella.

Se encontró en un mundo con un suelo transparente, por lo que se podía ver a otros lugares de ese mundo debajo. Tenía paredes verdes adornadas con dibujos de personas, si eso es lo que eran, y, sobretodo, números; muchos números estaban inscritos ahí donde pisaba. Parecía como el interior de un microchip donde se almacena la memoria del juego, como si ahí se almacenase la memoria de sus sueños, aunque no parecía haber circuitos que lo conectasen. Madotsuki apuntó en su mente que la puerta gris con el botón rojo llevaba al "Mundo de los Números". Luego, al despertar, ya lo escribiría en su diario de sueños.

Empezó a pasear por ese lugar. Fue hacia abajo y encontró una especie de habitación con una estrecha entrada, que contenía una puerta roja en su interior. Con ganas de explorar todo su subconsciente, Madotsuki atravesó esa puerta, llegando a una parte del Mundo de los Números algo distinta al resto. No había tantas paredes como en el lugar anterior, y el suelo era totalmente negro. Lo que más destacaba quizá eran las farolas que había ahí. Ella podía apagarlas y encenderlas a su antojo, pero la iluminación del lugar no cambiaba. Caminó un poco por ahí hasta que se fijó en una farola más pequeña que las otras. Era más o menos de su misma altura. La tocó, pensando en si habría algo diferente en ella.

Y así fue. Al tocarla, Madotsuki fue llevada a un mundo diferente; sólo podía moverse unos tres o cuatro pasos sin caer a un abismo de diferentes tonos de violeta y con un fino y casi imperceptible humo blanco, como una gran nebulosa celeste. El suelo era de cuadros blancos y lilas, como un tablero de ajedrez en que el negro ha sido substituido por este otro color. A su lado había un armario. Con curiosidad, caminó hacia él y lo abrió, esperándose encontrar cualquier fenómeno. Pero lo que no esperaba fue encontrarse a ella misma; Madotsuki vio cómo otra Madotsuki estaba sentada dentro del armario, ocupándolo todo. Parecía dormir. La joven cerró el armario sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Sus sueños eran cada vez más confusos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Y, al fin y al cabo, eso los hacía atrayentes y curiosos.

Volvió a tocar la farola para volver al "Mundo de los Números". Habría seguido explorando el lugar donde se encontró a ella misma, pero no podía alcanzar los caminos que estaban a los lados del vacío. Así que siguió paseando entre las farolas, buscando algo interesante. Cuando ya estaba a punto de decidir volver al otro lado del Mundo de los Números, vio un ser extraño caminando en dirección opuesta a ella; tenía forma de farola, pero no tenía un palo que lo sostuviese, sino pies. Madotsuki recordó el animal que le había dado el "Neón" y fue hacia el objeto viviente que acababa de ver. Al tocarlo con la mano, obtuvo un nuevo efecto; no hacía falta probarlo, está claro que una "Farola" sólo puede iluminar un lugar oscuro. La chica sonrió, ya tenía dos efectos. ¿Cuántos habría en sus sueños? ¿Qué pasaría cuando los encontrase todos?

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso. Cuando encontró la puerta, volvió al otro lado del "Mundo de los Números" para seguir explorándolo. Al fin y al cabo, aún no tenía ganas de despertar, sólo en sus sueños tenía algo que hacer, aunque simplemente consistiese en seguir explorando su propio mundo. Encontró tres seres que podían ser considerados como monstruos; uno era de color azul, otro era rojo, y el último era verde que custodiaba una puerta a la cual, gracias o por culpa del monstruo, no podía entrar. Así que sólo le quedó caminar hacia una dirección, encontrando una puerta roja como la anterior. Sin dudar la abrió, llegando a otro pasillo de ese mundo matemático. Allí no había múltiples direcciones para tomar, sólo una. Caminó hasta llegar a una sala llena de camas. Algunas estaban ocupadas, aunque sólo se veía un bulto, no lo que las ocupaba, y quizá era mejor no verlo. Aún parecía haber otra habitación, así que no se detuvo y se encontró con, una vez más, una habitación llena de camas, aunque esa también contenía algunos armarios.

Madotsuki estaba tan absorta examinando ese lugar que no se dio cuenta de lo más importante. Una mujer se encontraba justo a su lado, y cuando la joven la vio, se asustó hasta el punto de que estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito. Se alejó de ella por prudencia, parecía diferente a los otros seres que se había encontrado hasta ahora. Era más humana, sí, pero a la vez, más monstruosa. La mujer clavó los ojos en Madotsuki, y esta pudo ver que algo extraño había en su rostro. La nariz y su boca no eran normales, eran como un pico, como si esa mujer fuera un híbrido de pájaro y humana. El resto en ella parecía normal, un peinado nada extravagante y una ropa de las que usaría cualquier humano. Aún así, no era su aspecto físico lo que hacía que Madotsuki tuviera una sensación de inquietud y, quizá, miedo; se trataba de su interior. Algo en ese ser no era bueno, aunque no parecía dispuesta a hacerle daño, pues sólo le había prestado atención durante un momento. Su espíritu, su alma, su simple presencia, todo eso desprendía una aura negativa, y la joven soñadora podía sentir cómo dentro de esa mujer, algo terrorífico se escondía, algo que se encontraba dormido y que no debía ser despertado.

Madotsuki se había quedado estática después de asustarse al ver a esa mujer pájaro. "Toriningen" había pensado al verla, pues, ya que no sabía cómo llamarla, la llamaría por lo que era, un pájaro humano. Aunque esperaba no volver a encontrar otros seres como esa Toriningen, quizá en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que volvería a ver algo así, puede que más pronto de lo que se pensaba y hubiera querido.

De pronto, la chica prestó atención a una entrada a otra sala. Eso pensaba que era, así que fue hacia allí, pasando al lado de esa mujer, cosa que le causó escalofríos. Al llegar al pasillo que le debía llevar a una nueva sala, encontró que era sólo una prolongación de la habitación en la que ya estaba. Sin embargo, vio en la pared algo demasiado inquietante. Uno de los dibujos, que representaban humanos o quizá robots, había sido desgarrado, y en lo que, en teoría, era su boca, había un agujero parecido a una entrada, de donde brotaba una cascada de sangre que resbalaba por toda la pared. ¿Cómo, si era un dibujo en una pared? Madotsuki sintió el terrible impulso de tocar ese agujero para ser transportada a algún lugar y seguir explorando, pero se detuvo. Su instinto quería ir allí, pero sus cinco sentidos, su mente e incluso su corazón le gritaban que no se acercara ni siquiera. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando observaba a la Toriningen. No debía ir.

La vista de la chica se desvió hacia la mujer de esa sala. Parecía distraída, daba pasos aquí y allá sin prestar atención a nada… Hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Madotsuki, y entonces, en ese momento, el temor de la chica aumentó. Se sintió entre la espada y la pared. La mirada de esa mujer era como el filo de una espada que rozaba su cuello, amenazando con cortarlo al instante, sin piedad. Una espada que la acorralaba en una pared ensangrentada, que en ese momento parecía su única salvación. La gota que colmó el vaso fue el hecho de que la Toriningen diera un paso hacia Madotsuki; quizá no había ninguna intención maligna en ese paso, un simple movimiento inocente. Pero hizo que, sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven se precipitase hacia el agujero de la pared, buscando cualquier cosa que la apartara de esa mujer, machando su mano de una sangre espesa y siendo transportada a un mundo nuevo…

Una acción de la que se arrepintió cuando vio donde se encontraba. El suelo era de un color lila pálido, tenebroso. Ese lugar era extremadamente pequeño, pero cuando ibas hacia arriba, aparecías debajo y así una y otra vez, privándote de cualquier esperanza de poder huir. Contenía un armario que ni siquiera se molestó en observar, pues estaba más concentrada prestando atención a una horrible guillotina que tenía a su lado. La cortante hoja de la guillotina subía y bajaba sin parar. Madotsuki, horrorizada, pensó que eso no debía estar allí por nada, así que tocó la guillotina, aunque evitó por todos los medios posibles acercar cualquier parte de su cuerpo al mortal filo de esta. Como imaginó, al instante obtuvo un efecto llamado "Cabeza cortada", que no hizo sino aumentar el temor de la joven. Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar en alguna manera de salir de ahí, la vio.

Una Toriningen se acercaba hacia ella sin detenerse. Estaba a tan solo unos metros y Madotsuki pudo observar claramente cómo los ojos de la mujer eran de un color violeta y le bailaban de arriba hacia abajo, totalmente fuera de sus órbitas. Esto, junto al hecho de que la lengua le saliera de su pico, mordiéndosela, le daba un aspecto totalmente demente. Madotsuki estaba aterrorizada. En ese momento entendió por qué tuvo un mal presentimiento al pasar al lado de la Toriningen del Mundo de los Números. Eso era lo que residía en el interior de esas mujeres: un ser consumido por la locura.

La joven empezó a correr hacia el armario. Era lo único que se le ocurría que podía salvarle, ya fuera transportándola a algún lugar o simplemente encerrándose ahí. Pero no fue así; al abrir las puertas del mueble, dos ojos rojos estaban ahí, burlándose de ella, y la puerta se cerró inevitablemente. Madotsuki ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba huir, pero no podía. Sus piernas estaban en su límite, no podía correr más rápido.

La Toriningen se acercaba cada vez más y más, y Madotsuki no pudo evitar recordar algo que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser y no quería volver a sufrir. Recordó cuando, en la escuela, las otras niñas la perseguían con cara de desequilibradas mentales para burlarse de ella, cómo le sacaban la lengua y le hacían muecas rodando los ojos. Eso había sufrido cada uno de sus días, burlas, risas e incluso agresiones físicas. No quería recordar eso. Quería olvidarlo. Deseaba que no lo hubiese vivido nunca, y a pesar de ello, estos actos se reproducían en sus sueños, siendo perseguida por una mujer demente. Recordó cómo, ya en el instituto, la gente la dejaba de lado, aislándola en un rincón, excluyéndola. En el momento en que la Toriningen la alcanzó, las piernas de Madotsuki fallaron, y al instante se encontró rodeada de árboles, en una zona boscosa. Sin nada. Sin nadie. Sin poder moverse de ahí. Totalmente aislada. Todo era como en su vida real. No podía hacer nada. Simplemente llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y tiró de ella para despertarse.

Al fin, volvía a encontrarse en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa. Se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por su rostro cuando había despertado. Lentamente se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio. Abrió su diario por la última página escrita y empezó a escribir en la siguiente. Sus manos temblaban, haciendo que la caligrafía fuese algo pésima, y un par de gotas salidas de sus ojos cayeron encima de el papel.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no controlaba sus sueños. Ella no era nadie experimentado que pudiese usar los mundos de sus sueños a su antojo. Al contrario. Su subconsciente estaba jugando con ella, eran sus sueños las que la controlaban.

Y aún así, quería seguir soñando. Era lo único que tenía.

Los sueños son simples ilusiones del subconsciente, y dicen que las ilusiones no pueden mostrar el verdadero sentido de la realidad. Pero Madotsuki pensaba al contrario. Esa ilusión le estaba mostrando una recreación de su vida. Lo único que cambiaba era que había otros elementos, otros seres, otros lugares.

Madotsuki vivía sólo por sus sueños y en sus sueños.

Esa ilusión era su realidad.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Espero que no os hayáis aburrido y lo hayáis encontrado interesante.<p>

No puedo prometer nada en cuanto las actualizaciones, no sé cuanto tardaré.

Si os ha gustado, dejad un review, al igual que si tenéis alguna sugerencia.

¡Nos leemos!

~ Yume-chan ~


	2. Tsuki no kurayami de

¡Al fin he terminado de escribir el segundo capítulo! El título significa "A oscuras de la luna". Aquí he inventado parte del pasado de Madotsuki para darle significado a eventos que resultan intrascendentes en el juego, quiero profundizar del todo en el juego. Así que, la mayor parte del pasado de Mado es interpretación mía (aún así ya aviso que en la parte final hay algo canon).

**Yume Nikki le pertenece a Kikiyama.**

¡Espero que os guste este capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Tsuki no kurayami de<strong>

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Madotsuki había despertado de su último sueño, o de su última pesadilla. Después de encontrarse con las Toriningen y de haber recordado su pasado, la joven había hecho todo el esfuerzo posible para tragarse sus lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que no salían de sus ojos, caían en lo más profundo de su corazón, y Madotsuki sabía que, tarde o temprano, llegaría un momento en que su corazón se estuviera ahogando y ya no pudiera más, y entonces dejaría salir todos sus sentimientos.

Pero, por ahora, ese momento no había llegado aún, así que pasó un rato jugando al Nasu, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido en el sueño. Cuando se aburrió, sólo se sentó en el suelo al estilo tradicional, apoyando sus rodillas en un cojín, y dejó que el tiempo pasase. No tenía ganas de dormirse aún, así que se puso a pensar en cosas que la divirtiesen, aunque, de hecho, no había para nada muchas. Evitaba recordar su pasado, y sólo se imaginaba cómo habría sido su futuro, si aún le quedase algo por lo que valiera la pena vivir que no fueran sus sueños. Si las pocas personas que apreciaba, incluyendo su amor, no hubieran muerto, ¿cómo habría vivido?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aunque tenía la ventana cerrada. Pero no fue por frío, sino por el hecho de pensar en aquella persona que una vez amó. Le estremeció el hecho de pensar que, si en sus sueños se reproducía su realidad, pudiera ver morir otra vez a ese hombre. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo, por segunda vez?

Siguieron pasando las horas, se fueron perdiendo segundos y minutos que quizá para una persona normal habrían resultado tiempo valioso para hacer actividades de ocio o también de trabajo. Pero Madotsuki tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para perderlo, pues ya no tenía nada que hacer, sólo dejar pasar el tiempo.

Ya era de noche y empezaba a aburrirse. Madotsuki salió a la terraza y observó el cielo. Le gustaba la noche. Era pacífica y calmada, pero a la vez, un poco terrorífica, si se miraba con malos ojos. La luna menguante destacaba en el cielo oscuro, iluminándolo con una majestuosa luz plateada. No había estrellas. La luna estaba sola en un mundo oscuro, sin estrellas. Si Madotsuki era la luna, perdida en la oscuridad, las estrellas eran sus seres queridos. Y las estrellas habían desaparecido del cielo, abrumadas por la oscuridad.

Estuvo observando el cielo unos minutos. También pasó la vista por la ciudad. Las casas se veían pequeñas desde esa altura. Varias luces estaban aún encendidas en la oscuridad. Le dio algo de vértigo mirar hacia abajo, por un momento sintió como si se fuera a caer. Cerró los ojos y pensó en qué se siente mientras estás cayendo. Ya lo había pensado otras veces e incluso había considerado la posibilidad de comprobarlo en su piel en el momento en que su amado se perdió para siempre. Pero aún no lo había hecho, y seguía allí, soñando en sus ilusiones.

El sentir el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro le erizó la piel. Empezaba a hacer frío y ya tenía algo de sueño. Antes de entrar en su habitación, miró por última vez la luna en la oscuridad. Las nubes empezaban a taparla, al igual que se tapaban las esperanzas de la joven.

Se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a dormirse. Se tapó con las sábanas y cerró los ojos. En el momento en que se dormía, deseó que, esta vez, no encontrara a nadie como esas terribles mujeres.

En la terraza de su mundo estaba aún más oscuro que en la de la realidad. Esta vez, aparte de no haber estrellas, no había luna. Como si la Madotsuki del sueño no fuera real, no existiera, fuera una ilusión, el oasis que tanto se persigue. ¿Era la Madotsuki del sueño algo verdadero? ¿O sólo era un engaño?

Entró a su habitación fue directamente al "Nexus", el nombre que le había decidido dar a la sala donde habían las puertas. Fue hacia el centro del círculo que formaban las puertas y no pudo evitar que se le encogiera el corazón al pasar al lado de entrada metálica que llevaba al Mundo de los Números. Como en el sueño anterior, revisó las puertas una a una y se decidió por una que estaba a su izquierda, con líneas azul claro y morado oscuro. En el momento en que travesó la puerta, lo que vio no le gustó: porque no vio absolutamente nada.

Ese mundo estaba totalmente oscuro. A Madotsuki eso no le asustaba, pero le inquietaba. Además, el hecho de no ver nada no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios por la posibilidad de encontrar una de las mujeres dementes. No se atrevía a dar ni un paso, ¿y si había un abismo delante de ella, o algo aún peor que un abismo? No era prudente moverse en un lugar a oscuras como si nada.

Pero no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que se acordara de que tenía algo que podía usar. Al fin y al cabo, su anterior sueño y el paseo por el Mundo de los Números no fueron en vano, pues obtuvo su segundo efecto, la Farola. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se apresuró a usar ese efecto y el "Mundo Oscuro", pues Madotsuki no había encontrado mejor nombre para el lugar donde se encontraba, se iluminó con una tenue luz, la suficiente para poder ver donde pisaba. Aunque su cabeza se sentía algo extraña, más pesada; se llevó una de sus manos a la cara y se sorprendió al topar con un cristal. Pronto entendió lo que ocurría, un efecto secundario de la Farola: la farola era su cabeza.

Pasó la vista por el lugar, no parecía haber nada. El suelo seguía siendo negro, pero se podían distinguir claramente unos trazados de plata, formando diferentes dibujos y marcas. No parecía tener paredes, muros o abismos, así que Madotsuki supuso que era como ese horrible "Mundo de la Guillotina" al que había ido, y que cuando llegabas a un extremo del lugar, aparecías una vez más en el otro lado.

Sin preocupación, pero atenta al mismo tiempo, empezó a pasear tranquilamente por esa oscuridad, ahora iluminada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara algo, unos ojos rojos y redondos pertenecientes a un ser oscuro como ese mundo, de un color morado o negro. Al principio Madotsuki puso sus sentidos en guardia, pero pronto vio que esa criatura redondeada no pensaba hacerle nada y ni siquiera parecía advertir su presencia, así que la joven siguió su camino, un camino cambiante que no estaba definido.

Al cabo de un rato, encontró una extraña puerta que tenía un aspecto algo parecido a una calavera. Al entrar en ella, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un momento para que la luz no la cegase. Apareció en un lugar al aire libre, con abundantes plantas delgadas, pero muy secas, con el suelo erosionado. El cielo estaba claro, con el sol iluminando ferozmente el terreno salvaje, y no parecía que fuera a llover. De hecho tenía sentido, pues si lloviese, ese lugar no estaría tan seco.

Tomó una dirección cualquiera y fue hacia su derecha. Caminó por unos pasadizos de arena custodiados por las plantas, que no dejaban ningún camino libre a ojos de Madotsuki. Pronto oyó algo que le sorprendió: se oía una música animada. Parecía lejana al principio, pero a cada paso se oía más próximamente. La joven soñadora se preguntaba qué hacía una melodía animada en medio de un lugar tan desértico, allí no parecía haber rastros de civilización. Ya estaba muy cerca, al fin llegó al lugar de donde provenía la música… Y tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo, huyendo.

Su corazón había dado un vuelco, sus ojos se habían abierto cambiando esa mirada aburrida que siempre mantenía por una de miedo, y sus piernas habían temblado ligeramente. Se había esperado cualquier cosa, incluso monstruos o fantasmas bailando, pero eso estaba totalmente fuera de sus cálculos.

Estaban ahí. No una, ni dos, sino tres. Tres Toriningen, tres de esas mujeres dementes que tanto la habían asustado en su anterior sueño, tres. Madotsuki se quedó paralizada al verlas. Si la perseguían, lo seguro era que no podría escapar por mucho que lo intentase. Pero, al parecer, ellas ni tan solo se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de la chica y parecían disfrutar de un bonito picnic al aire libre, con música, en medio de un lugar desértico son secas hierbas. Daban pasitos de aquí para allá, aunque no bailaban. Cuando se tranquilizó, Madotsuki pudo ver que había unas plantas que las separaban y que, además, las mujeres no tenían los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la lengua siendo mordida por su propio pico, al parecer estaban como la que había en el Mundo de los Números, en la sala llena de camas. No había peligro, al menos por ahora.

Madotsuki observó las plantas que bloqueaban el paso al lugar de la pequeña fiesta. Luego observó a las tres mujeres. Sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa alegre, al contrario. Fue una mueca melancólica, llena de pesar, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Una vez más, permitió que su pasado la asaltara. En el instituto, ella siempre había sido apartada de las fiestas. Al principio, cuando las chicas empezaron a hacer grandes fiestas en sus casas, invitando quizá a algún chico privilegiado, Madotsuki siempre pedía ir con alegría y esperanza en su rostro. Esperanza que era eliminada brutalmente, con la misma frase de siempre: "Lo siento, niña de la ventana, esta fiesta es para gente que vale la pena de verdad." Las mismas palabras de siempre, que fueron repetidas unas cuantas veces hasta que Madotsuki entendió que nunca dejaría de ser la "niña de la ventana" que era apartada por todos. Esas frías palabras hacían que sintiese que no valía la pena, que era una basura de persona, lo peor. Pero, ¿ella tenía la culpa de haber nacido así? Sabía que no debía hacer caso a esa oración pronunciada por las sucias bocas y falsas voces de las personas que se esforzaban en hacerla sentir mal, en herirla en lo más profundo de su alma. Alma que ahora se encontraba cerrada, para no dejar que eso volviera a afectarle nunca más.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. El pasado es eso, simplemente pasado que no puede cambiar. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que el pasado es muy importante en una persona, y para conocerla, debes conocer su pasado, pues es este el que condiciona el presente. Y el presente es lo que importa, al fin y al cabo, el presente es el pasado del futuro.

Resignada, dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido. No quería seguir en ese extraño desierto, aunque estaba segura de que era mucho más extenso y aún faltaba por explorar. Pero ya tendría tiempo. Tenía todo el tiempo que quisiese. Así que, por el momento, volvería al Mundo Oscuro.

Era extraño, pero Madotsuki se sentía mejor estando a oscuras o con una iluminación pobre. El negro podía representar las tinieblas, pero era el color de la vida. El blanco era la luz, pero también era la muerte. Madotsuki había sufrido a la luz del día, y sólo en la oscuridad de la noche se sentía en paz consigo misma, aunque no con el mundo. Ya se había rendido, nunca podría perdonar el mundo, así como el mundo nunca la perdonó a ella por el simple hecho de haber existido en él.

Siguió vagando por ese mundo ennegrecido, y al cabo de un rato fue seguida por un extraño fantasma que no paraba de moverse y ponerse a su lado, aunque eso no molestaba a la joven, pues ese parecía un espíritu inofensivo que sólo buscaba un poco de compañía en ese lugar totalmente deshabitado.

Madotsuki llegó a la conclusión de que en ese mundo no había nada más a parte un par de seres extraños y la puerta que llevaba al desierto donde habían las Toriningen festejando un día al aire libre. Ya estaba a punto de estirarse la mejilla cuando notó un ruido metálico y algo debajo de uno de sus pies. Bajó la mirada y apartó el pie para ver qué era. Se agachó y cogió el objeto. Era un cuchillo y, en el momento en que lo tocó, obtuvo un efecto con ese nombre.

Dejó el objeto en el suelo para usar su efecto y otro cuchillo apareció en su mano. La oscuridad volvió a inundar el lugar, pues el efecto Farola se había desactivado al no poder usar dos efectos a la vez. A pesar de que todo era negro, la plateada hoja del cuchillo brillaba con intensidad. Madotsuki pasó un dedo por él, con mucho cuidado para no cortarse. Estaba muy afilado, y por mucha precaución que hubiera tomado, se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice. Observó una gotita de sangre salir de la herida y caer en la penumbra, perdiéndose el rojo en la oscuridad del negro. Por suerte no sangró más, y sólo sentía una punzada. Si se tocaba la herida le escocía un poco, pero cosas peores se había hecho, esto era como una picada de mosquito.

Madotsuki notó algo a su lado. El fantasma se movía sin parar, de arriba para abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Le recordó a uno de sus supuestos amigos, que estaba siempre a su lado, siguiéndola. Al principio, Madotsuki pensó que era sólo porque le caía bien y que había encontrado un amigo. Pero obviamente no era así, sólo tenía la intención de saber más de ella para poder molestarla y hacerle sufrir más. Un maldito acosador que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dificultar más de lo que ya lo estaba la vida de Madotsuki.

La mano que sostenía el cuchillo se apretó con fuerza al darse cuenta de esa coincidencia. No, no era una coincidencia, estaba claro que el sueño quería mostrarle esa parte de su pasado. Frunció el ceño, esa vez no lo iba a permitir. Esa vez iba a ir en contra de su sueño.

Madotsuki estaba furiosa, esa retorcida ilusión parecía querer incitarla a vengarse o sufrir y sentirse impotente. Ya que era su sueño, no el de otra persona, sólo ahí podía cobrar alguna venganza contra los que le hicieron sufrir. Con determinación, avanzó hacia el fantasma, la recreación de ese "amigo", ese maldito energúmeno que la había despreciado totalmente, y enterró el cuchillo en él, de un movimiento rápido. El fantasma hizo un sonido extraño, un grito de agonía que a la vez era como una voz que pedía dormir en paz para siempre. De la herida donde estaba clavado el cuchillo salía un hilo de sangre, la misma sangre que ahora salpicaba las manos de Madotsuki y decoraba la plateada hoja de su arma. Acto seguido, el espíritu se desvaneció.

Los labios de Madotsuki se curvaron en una muy leve sonrisa. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor, más satisfecha. Sabía que era imposible matar a ese niño que había jugado con su amabilidad, pero al menos, en su sueño, podía destruir su recreación.

Observó el cuchillo en sus manos. La sangre había desaparecido con el fantasma. El rojo de la sangre, que había abandonado el blanco fantasma para ocultarse en el negro abrumador, no había dejado ningún rastro del crimen al desaparecer. Los ojos de la joven brillaron como si el filo del cuchillo se hubiera reflejado en ellos; como la plateada luna que se refleja en un mar aparentemente calmado, pero con las profundidades siendo sacudidas por violentas corrientes de agua helada, destrozando cruelmente y sin piedad todo lo que se encuentre en su interior.

Madotsuki guardó el efecto del cuchillo y volvió a encender la farola. Ya habría tiempo para usar esa arma, y seguramente le sería bastante útil. Suspiró y el brillo de su mirada obtuvo un tinte triste. Ese sentimiento de odio hacia personas que conocía no era nada nuevo, pero sí el hecho de poder obtener una pequeña venganza ilusoria, que aunque no era real, podía servir para desahogar su furia contenida. No le importaba el hecho de destrozar las almas de los seres de sus sueños, pues no eran más que eso, sueños, no tenían cuerpo propio en la realidad, pero la mente que contenían parecía ser la de sus antiguos compañeros. Más de una vez se había planteado la posibilidad de arrebatarles la vida a quienes hacían imposible la suya, y lo habría hecho, sin hacer caso a un posible remordimiento por tal acción. Lo habría hecho si no fuera por la promesa que había hecho a su persona más apreciada. Promesa que, aún después de que esa persona desapareciera, mantenía cumplida, guardada recelosamente en lo profundo de su corazón, inamovible como un prisionero encadenado sin posibilidad de mirar a través de ninguna ventana para ver la luz de la luna o de salir al mundo bañándose en la dorada luz del sol, viviendo sólo y a oscuras, pagando por algún crimen que nunca había cometido. Y así permanecería, pues no pensaba traicionar a su promesa ni a su amigo, a su amado.

Al fin encontró la puerta que le sacaba de esa eterna oscuridad. Antes de salir de ese mundo, desactivó el efecto de la farola. Abrió la puerta lentamente y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para que sus pupilas se acostumbrasen a la luz que entraba del Nexus, que aunque no estaba muy iluminado, tenía más luminosidad que la tenue farola en ese mundo sumido en la oscuridad.

Una vez sus ojos volvieron a acostumbrarse a la luz, fue dando círculos alrededor de las puertas hasta que se detuvo delante de una de ellas. Se trataba de una puerta de madera toda bañada en color fucsia chillón, con unas sencillas tramas simétricas adornándola. Aunque fue elegida al azar, esa entrada tenía algo que inquietaba a Madotsuki. Al principio ni ella supo descifrar qué era, pero cuando su mano tocó la superficie de esa puerta al abrirla, lo entendió. Era el color, como el de los ojos de las Toriningen cuando estaban desquiciadas. Por un momento tuvo miedo de ver ese mundo por si había alguna mujer pájaro, pero era demasiado tarde igualmente, pues ya había abierto de par en par y se encontraba dando un paso para entrar.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el suelo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la imagen que presentaba el terreno: tenía un fondo oscuro como en el mundo anterior, hasta aquí todo era normal. Pero algo se desplazaba en ese fondo. Un dibujo abstracto y extraño, algo bizarro y demasiado inquietante. Era imposible decir con una mínima exactitud qué representaba. Podía ser un monstruo repugnante observando cada paso que se da en el suelo, o una bestia devorando cruelmente a la otra. O quizá una representación enferma de un cerebro, el interior de una mente. La mente de Madotsuki, en que su pasado era el que la devoraba, lenta pero indeteniblemente. Donde sólo había dos pensamientos: sus sueños y los recuerdos que los corroían, que los intoxicaban, ahogándola en un mar de impotencia y decepción que era comprimido y suprimido. ¿Algún día saldría al exterior? ¿O seguiría encerrado para siempre?

Madotsuki apartó los ojos del dibujo del suelo para observar su alrededor. A sus pies había diferentes trazados que formaban pequeños cuadrados en ese inquietante suelo; como grafitis de tamaño reducido. Madotsuki se dio cuenta de que, al pisarlos, hacían algunos sonidos parecidos a los de las baldosas del Mundo de Neón. Estos grafitis estaban por todo ese mundo formando caminos irregulares. ¿"Mundo de Grafiti"? Sonaba bien ese nombre.

Paseó un rato tranquilamente por ese lugar. No había Toriningens, si hubiera ya la habrían atacado. Se entretenía pisando las baldosas de grafitis, haciendo que sonasen. Así, yendo por uno de los caminos de baldosas, encontró algo que no esperaba: unos lavabos para mujeres. Madotsuki quedó sorprendida de ver algo así allí. La puerta era de color rosa suave. No estaba segura de si debía entrar, quizá la llevaba a algún otro mundo o tal vez había algo escondido ahí. Aún así, abrió la puerta, esperando cualquier sorpresa. Y sí, se llevó una sorpresa, pues no había nada extraño. Era un lavabo normal. El pequeño espacio estaba limitado por paredes de metal y todo estaba un poco sucio. Madotsuki tiró de la cadena para comprobar si había agua. Así era, lo que no había eran cañerías. ¿De dónde salía el agua entonces?

De nuevo los ojos de Madotsuki oscurecieron. Recordó amargamente como una vez, en su antigua escuela, un niño enfermo había intentado ahogarla en la piscina. Sus compañeros no habían hecho nada para ayudarla. Los profesores tampoco. Intentaba librarse ella sola de ese niño, que la agarraba del cuello hundiéndola en la fría agua que la quemaba. Sentía como su aire se agotaba, aprisionándola como paredes de hierro oxidado. Parecía que cada vez hubiese más agua a su alrededor. ¿De dónde salía ese agua? Antes no había tanto. Ella intentaba librarse del agarre, pero su cuerpo se sentía más pesado en ese mar de agonía. Fue entonces que notó que la presión en su cuello desaparecía y una nueva mano la agarraba del brazo retirándola del agua, al mismo tiempo que otro peso caía en la piscina. El niño había caído, o alguien lo había empujado. De su salvador o salvadora sólo vio el pelo negro. Luego sus ojos se cerraron, quedando inconsciente por el agotamiento y la falta de aire que casi acabó con ella. Nunca supo la identidad que la persona a la que le debía la vida.

Madotsuki abrió la puerta del lavabo de una patada. Paredes metálicas. Agua sin cañerías. Salió afuera y cerró de golpe. En un arrebato de furia, activó el efecto Cuchillo e hizo un profundo corte en el metal rosado, enterrando la afilada hoja en el hierro. La joven retiró el cuchillo con rabia contenida. Quería alejarse de su pasado, para eso se había encerrado en su casa. Pero no podía apartarse de sus recuerdos. Observó el tajo que había hecho en la puerta y frunció el ceño. Le había parecido que movía el brazo en línea recta al cortar, un tajo limpio. Pero la línea no era recta; adoptaba una dirección curva, formando una media luna menguante. Una luna cortante que se abría paso en la superficie férrea, sola, sin estrellas. Una luna solitaria en un mundo oscuro, envuelta sólo por una tenue luz, la que ella misma reflejaba.

Suspiró, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarse. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos salieran al exterior de esta manera, sólo por una simple ilusión. ¿Simple? Ella sabía que no lo era, de simple. Pero seguía siendo el espejismo en medio del desierto. ¿O quizá este espejismo llevaba a un oasis de la realidad?

Cerró los ojos y guardó el cuchillo, alejándose lentamente de ese lavabo. Cuando los abrió, ya no mostraban debilidad, sólo el mismo aburrimiento y decepción de siempre, sólo lo que ella quería mostrar. No hacía falta mostrarle esa mirada a ninguna persona en concreto. Bastaba con que el mundo supiera que esa era la mirada con que lo encaraba. Decepcionada del mundo, aburrida de tener que soportar siempre lo mismo. Aunque quizá esa mirada era más para ella misma que para el mundo. Quizá lo único que quería con esos ojos decepcionados era no mostrar su propia debilidad para sentirse más fuerte, aislando el sufrimiento, soportándolo. Encerrando el dolor en su corazón para no dejarlo salir.

Madotsuki estaba ausente, no prestaba atención a su alrededor mientras caminaba. Las dudas aún seguían en su mente, y ella luchaba para apartarlas. Por ese motivo casi cae al suelo al tropezar con algo. Miró al suelo para encontrarse con una bicicleta metálica algo vieja, pero en buenas condiciones y lista para ser usada. Así obtuvo el efecto "Bicicleta", que no dudó ni un momento en usar. Lo activó en seguida y empezó a pedalear. Iba el doble de rápido que caminando, lo que era bastante útil. No tenía prisa en explorar los mundos, pero podía resultar frustrante caminar durante rato para encontrar la nada absoluta. Con la bicicleta, ese tiempo podría dividirse.

Pronto comprobó que ese lugar lleno de grafitis era más pequeño que el Mundo Oscuro. Pasaba lo mismo que en el nombrado, ya que era un mundo sin final que se repetía, pero el espacio era un poco más limitado. Y al fin halló algo más en ese lugar, la última descubierta de ese mundo: un ascensor. Sin bajar de la bicicleta, Madotsuki presionó el botón para llamar a ese ascensor. Esperó unos segundos hasta que un breve timbre anunció la llegada de este y las puertas se abrieron. Con curiosidad de saber donde la llevaría, Madotsuki entró, esperando sólo que no tuviera que encontrarse con ningún signo de su pasado. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que eso era algo que no podía cumplirse.

Cuando el ascensor paró de bajar, o quizá subir, se abrieron las puertas y la joven soñadora salió de él, encontrándose en una estancia solitaria, teñida de un azul grisáceo y opaco. No había nada en esa sala, exceptuando unas escaleras mecánicas a su izquierda. Madotsuki fue hacia ellas, había dos caminos a tomar; pero uno estaba bloqueado por un cono inamovible, como si allí hubiese habido un accidente que no permitiera pasar. Por mucho que intentó apartar ese obstáculo, resultaba imposible hacerlo ceder. En vista de eso, decidió optar por la solución más obvia e ir por el otro camino.

Las escaleras que estaban libres de cualquier objeto que pudiera bloquearlas la llevaron a una estación de tren, o al menos eso parecía. El color del suelo y las paredes seguía siendo el mismo gris, y en estas últimas había un relieve de forma piramidal. De fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una locomotora de tren. Madotsuki observó a su alrededor para ver si podía distinguir vías o algún tren sin carril por el que ir, pues todo podía pasar. Pero no había ningún vehículo, sólo su sonido. Una estación de tren, donde el tren puede oírse cerca pero no llega nunca. Uno podría esperar ese tren durante horas, días, semanas, meses… Pero nunca llegaría. Sus pasajeros jamás volverían a bajar del vagón. Si un conocido tuyo iba en el tren, nunca más lo volverías a ver.

Madotsuki ya no pudo reprimirse. Su corazón se encogió de tal manera que la hizo caer de rodillas, desactivando la bicicleta al instante. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Un tren que no llega, sus pasajeros que desaparecen para siempre. Aquella vez, en el pasado que no quedaba demasiado lejos, en la estación, podía jurar que en sus oídos resonaba la marcha de un tren. Y ella pasó esperando ese tren durante horas, días, semanas, meses… Se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Lo negaba en su mente una y otra vez. Pero lo sabía. Sabía que ese tren nunca llegaría a la estación. Que sus pasajeros jamás bajarían de él. Veía cómo, en esa estación abandonada por el destino, el tren que llevaba su esperanza, su razón para vivir, su amor… Ese tren que quería finalizar su trayecto, no podía hacerlo, dejando que su fantasma morase invisible en medio de las vías. Las vías de las que se había salido. Las vías que habían presenciado como el trayecto acababa de manera abrupta y cruel. Esas vías que se habían teñido de rojo. El rojo de la sangre de los pasajeros. El metal del vehículo accidentado yacía esparcido por esas vías, al igual que algunos cuerpos dispersos. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sobrevivió. Así como tampoco la única razón de alegría de Madotsuki. Un traje negro desgarrado, así como una pálida piel y cabello azabache manchados de sangre. Uno podía esperar ese tren durante horas, días, semanas, meses… Pero nunca llegaría. Sus pasajeros jamás volverían a bajar del vagón. Y su recuerdo se teñiría de un rojo sangriento y despiadado. Sangre roja manchando una muerte negra y oscura.

Llorando, Madotsuki llevó una mano a su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas y tiró. Al instante se encontró en su cama. Parte de ese dolor encadenado en su corazón, ahora se liberaba. No tenía valor para escribir en su diario lo que había soñado. No esa última parte.

Fuera, en la terraza, el cielo lloraba acompañando a Madotsuki. Las nubes grises lo cubrían todo. Había luna, sin estrellas. Pero esa luna era tapada por las nubes y la lluvia. No había ninguna ventana que permitiera ver la luna. Estaba eclipsada por la tormenta que se había desatado delante de ella.

Una luna sin estrellas. Sola y sin ninguna ventana por la que pudiera ser vista.

Una luna viviendo a oscuras.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es inevitable relacionar a Mado<span>tsuki<span> con la luna, por lo que he aprovechado esta relación (y seguiré aprovechándola). He intentando buscarle relación a todo con su pasado o sus sentimientos, me gusta pensar que en Yume Nikki hay pocas cosas que están ahí por azar. Quizá estoy haciendo el pasado de Madotsuki más traumático de lo que es, pero ahí está la gracia, ¿no?

No prometo nada sobre cuándo actualizaré, mi inspiración anda perdida estos días.

¡Nos leemos!

~ Yume-chan ~


End file.
